


Pack

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [69]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Packing, Skype, Swearing, Texting, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Triple Drabble, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yuri wakes Otabek early when he gets something amazing in the mail.





	Pack

The last thing Otabek expected when he went to bed was to be woken up early by his phone buzzing with text after text, but stranger things have happened in his life. He rolls over, blinking repeatedly in an attempt to wake himself up, and grabs his phone. He has ten texts, all from his boyfriend, Yuri.

> **Yuri: Beka?**
> 
> **Yuri: Otabek?**
> 
> **Yuri: Wake up, Beka!**
> 
> **Yuri: Otabek, we need to talk!**
> 
> **Yuri: Beka, it’s fucking awesome!**
> 
> **Yuri: Otabek, fucking wake up!**
> 
> **Yuri: Otabek Altin, wake the fuck up!**
> 
> **Yuri: Please, Beka, I’m excited.**
> 
> **Yuri: It’s good news, don’t worry.**
> 
> **Yuri: Come on, Beka.**

Otabek smiles; whenever Yuri is in a mood like this, something very good must have happened.

> **Me: Okay, I’m awake. Wait a second and we can Skype.**

Yawning, Otabek sits up in bed and calls Yuri on Skype. It only takes a second for Yuri to answer, and the sleepy but excited face of his boyfriend fills the screen.

“Beka! It’s here!” Yuri says.

“What’s here?”

“My new packer! Look!”

Yuri puts his phone down, the image blurring, but soon picks it back up. And he holds something up to the screen, something that looks like a silicone version of a penis and testicles. Yes, that is definitely a packer.

“It’s awesome, isn’t it? It’s so much better than socks, isn’t it?”

Otabek nods. Yuri is transgender, and he has never owned a real packer before, instead having to safety pin a balled up pair of socks to his underpants. But he ordered a packer online and it has finally arrived.

“It certainly looks more realistic,” Otabek says, not sure what to say at seeing his boyfriend’s prosthetic genitals held in front of the camera. “I’m happy for you, Yura.”

Yuri grins. “I’m so fucking happy, Beka.”


End file.
